


Месть сопровождается железным запахом

by KarinaNormans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Horror, Killing, Mysticism, War, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaNormans/pseuds/KarinaNormans
Summary: Пытки, насилие, избиение. Чего только не пережили эти двое. И от кого? От солдат. От тех, кто должен был их защищать. А теперь... Теперь настала очередь им страдать.





	Месть сопровождается железным запахом

Стук стекла был слышен во всем в баре. Запах алкоголя и сигарет заполонил всю комнату. По всему помещению раздавались и вздохи, и смех, и удар рукой об стол. Несмотря на позднюю ночь, эти выходные мужчины решили провести именно в этом старом здании, которое уже могли называть вторым домом. Этот бар работал круглосуточно, что не могло не радовать всех собравшихся здесь, ведь у них еще столько тем для разговоров. Выпив свое пиво, они криком попросили принести им еще по стакану. К ним подошла красивая девушка-официантка, забрала пустые стаканы и ушла наливать еще напиток. В это же время они не прекращали шутить. Вот уже кого-то отправили подкатить к красивой тёлке, сидящей рядом. Уже через пару минут он возвращается, однако так и не признает поражения и просто выпивает алкоголь. Да, веселая атмосфера преследовала бывших одноклассников весь сегодняшний день. Не каждую же неделю они видятся такой большой компанией. Всё-таки им уже по сорок с лишним лет. У каждого свои дела, семьи и занятия. Конечно, кто-то встречается почти каждый день, но многие приехали в этот город только ради этой встречи. По смеху можно было легко догадаться, что это было не зря.

— Бля, тихо, заткнитесь, — вдруг говорит один из мужчин и смотрит на своего друга. — Серёга, помнишь ты мне историю рассказывал? Ну, эту… Бля, как они там называются?!  
— Вспомни сначала, жирный, а потом говори, — попытался глупо пошутить самый старший из компании.  
— Ты про лесбиянок? — рыгнув, сказал Сергей.  
— Да! Которые еще солдат убивали! — радуясь, будто это он вспомнил, сказал «жирный».  
— О, сейчас будет что-то пошленькое?

Сергей опустошил свой стакан. Его лицо впервые за сегодняшний вечер стало серьезным. Он посмотрел на своих друзей и одним движением заставил их заткнуться. Все его действия твердили, мол, сейчас не до шуток, слушайте внимательно. Он обвел всех взглядом, в то же время досконально обдумывая, как рассказать эту историю, чтобы его никто не перебил.

— Это произошло во времена войны. В одном из лагерей тогда было две медсестры — красивые, высокие, но всё-таки хрупкие женщины. Даже девушки. Молодые были, старшей девятнадцать было. Да вот только, не принимали их там нормально. Относились как к куклам.

***

— А теперь заткнись и продолжай работать, сука! — крикнул один из солдат, закидывая в комнату рыжую девушку.

Она упала на колени. Ноги отнялись из-за удара о холодный каменный пол. Дверь в комнату с хлопком закрылась. В помещении стало темно. Немного привыкнув к темноте, она вновь осмотрела глазами такое знакомое помещение. Кирпичные стены, которые раньше казались намного крепче чем сейчас. Маленькие окна, в которые видно только малую часть огромного неба. Хотя и неба тоже не было видно из-за огня и идущего от него черного дыма. Этой ночью звезды так и не смогли пробиться своим светом сквозь тьму. Рыжая опустила голову. Она до сих пор не чувствует ног. У нее болит живот, но даже не понятно, почему: от голода или ударов? Руки были в крови. Она своя? Или солдатов, которых она пытается спасти на протяжении всех долгих дней войны? Сейчас она даже не хочет об этом думать. Тихо всхлипнув, она посмотрела в сторону. На одной из коек сидела черноволосая девушка. На вид ей не больше девятнадцати лет. Она была старше бедняжки, что никак не могла встать. Той было всего-то шестнадцать. Незнакомка посмотрела в ответ. Она выглядела поникшей. Волосы были растрепаны и спутаны. Она подошла и протянула кусок хлеба, что все это время лежал у нее в руке. Вместе с этим движением она слабо улыбнулась.

— Держи. Тебе надо поесть. Как тебя зовут? — ее голос звучал изнуренным и тихим.  
— Мия. Я… Я медсестра. А ты? Кто ты?  
— Я тоже, но была ею в соседнем лагере. Я Оля. Надо обработать твои раны хоть немного.  
— Не надо… Они не такие страшные, как выглядят.  
— Будет плохо, если у такой как ты останутся шрамы. Ладно, давай, я помогу тебе дойти до кровати.

Ольга приобняла новую подругу, после чего помогла ей встать. Ноги стали ватными. Кое-как они дошли до твердой подстилки, которую называют кроватью. Мия легла и сжалась в комок. Она тихо заплакала. С каждым выстрелом, ударом и взрывом она теряет надежду. Этому никто уже не поможет.

***

Оля упала на колени, тихо пробурчав себе под нос что-то про стабильное состояние. К ней быстро подошла Мия. Рыжая улыбнулась. Сегодня они смогли спасти еще одного солдата, который был на грани между жизнью и смертью. Иногда кажется, что это все глупая игра в шахматы. Один неправильный ход — победа смерти. Но после долгих стараний ты просто тихо произносишь: «Шах и мат» Ты падаешь без сил и вздыхаешь, веря, что все хорошо. Но еще сложнее, когда вместо всех шахмат, которые должны быть на поле, у вас остается только король и королева — сила и терпение. Победа — это уже огромный результат для тех, у кого нет ни инструментов, ни свободы. Только две фишки, против шестнадцати вражеских. Девушки обняли друг друга. Казалось, вот, все налаживается, их уже давно не насиловали, не пытали. Все было хорошо. Но никто не отменял затишье перед бурей. В комнату зашел один солдат. Он подошел к девчонкам и начал быстро говорить:

— Эй, чего расселись? Сегодня можете обе поесть с нами. А после… Немного развлечете нас, хе-хе, — он противно усмехнулся, зная, что имеет в виду. После этой противной фразы, он быстро ушел, продолжая ухмыляться.  
— Оля… Я не хочу. Давай не пойдем? — со страхом сказал Мия.  
— Ты сама знаешь, что будет тогда. Не волнуйся, — черноволосая погладила по щеке свою подругу. — Нас спасут. Обязательно спасут. И мы будем жить так хорошо, как никогда. Так ведь?  
— Вместе? — рыжая подняла глаза, полные надежды.  
— Вместе.

***

— Я больше так не могу! Давай уйдем, пожалуйста! — который раз кричала Мия, в надежде, что на этот раз подруга с ней согласится. В ответ она услышала лишь молчание. — Оля! Я больше не хочу так страдать! Я ухожу! Если ты не идешь — я иду одна!  
— Мия! — Ольга схватила ее за руку. — Я не позволю тебе уйти. Ты сама понимаешь, что умрешь там. Я… Я не готова тебя потерять!

Мия остановилась. Она уже не знала, что будет делать. Покидать единственную подругу в этом жестоком мире и остаться одной она была явно не готова. Она накрыла ее ладонь своей, после тихонько обняла уже готовую плакать Олю. Вместе они слились губами в нежном поцелуе. Именно такой нежности им не хватало все это время. Только это держало их от смерти — их дружба, так быстро перетекшая в любовь. Мия взглянула в глаза Оле еще раз. Последняя, поглаживая руки подруге, будто надеясь поддержать и излечить шрамы, начала тихо шептать на ухо ей, как сильно ее любит. Горячее дыхание обжигало ухо, заставив девчонку вздрогнуть. Руки рыжей скользнули вниз, приподняли изорванную майку Ольге и нежно гладили ее тело.

— Нет, у нас много работы. Как-нибудь в другой раз, Мия, — улыбнулась последняя, убирая ее руки, но глаза до сих пор были переполнены нежностью.

***

— Еще несколько солдат пропали. У нас явно завелись крысы, сдающие нас врагу! Да чтоб вас! Сколько еще солдат сдохнет до окончания войны?! — услышала Мия, по дороге к командиру. Зайдя в его темную, холодную каморку, подошла ближе к столу, где лежали документы и кусок хлеба — обед мужчины. Она наклонила голову, смотря в пол и начала говорить.  
— Погибло еще двое наших. Мы не смогли их вылечить. А еще недавно погиб пленный враг. Простите.  
— Сука. Вы вообще что делаете там?! Какого хрена за последние два месяца у нас смертей больше, чем за всю ебанную войну?! — командир который раз ударил девушку по щеке. Она упала на колени и потерла красную от боли щеку. Мужчина схватил ее за волосы и поднял. — Либо вы начинаете работать усерднее, либо я своими же руками научу вас уму-разуму!

Резким движением, он отбросил ее к выходу, вырвав клок волос. Та тихо зашипела от боли и быстро скрылась за дверью, чтобы не получить еще одну порцию унижений. Чуть ли не бегом она направилась к своей девушке, надеясь еще раз ее обнять. Уже несколько месяцев они медленно убивают солдат, надеясь избавиться от этих мужланов как можно скорее.

— Оля! Я смогла!  
— Что?! Правда?! Ты уверена? Не ошиблась?  
— Да! Я уверена. Если ты мне дала тот порошок — я точно насыпала его на этот хлеб. Правда, так хотелось бы самой его съесть…  
— Не волнуйся. Эти идиоты больше не будут отдавать нам лишь черствую и протухшую еду. Теперь их жизнь зависит только от нас, — голос Оли немного дрогнул, из-за чего Мия задумалась.  
— Они ведь… Снова зовут тебя к себе?  
— Что? Да… Прости, что не сказала.  
— Ненавижу их… Не пущу тебя! Они не посмеют тронуть тебя!

Вдруг в комнату зашли четверо мужчин. В мыслях девушек сразу проскочило одно: они пришли за своей порцией секса. Так было всегда. Но не сегодня. Мия схватила со стола ножик и, чуть пряча его за спиной, подошла к солдатам. Один из них уже собирался ее оттолкнуть, как вдруг девчонка резко кинулась вперед. Он вонзила нож в его живот и резко отошла. Трое других накинулись на нее, на этот раз очередь стать спасателем перешла к Ольге. Она толкнула одного мужчину, выхватила нож из рук своей девушки и кинулась на другого солдата. К сожалению, он увернулся. Тройка, что осталась в строю, схватили девушек и повели их к командиру. Медсестры быстро переглянулись. Видимо, теперь перерывов между изнасилованием не будет. К тому времени, как они пришли, командир уже был мертв. Рядом с ним лежал кусок хлеба, который он так и не доел. Солдаты быстро повели девчонок на улицу. Там же они созвали всех солдат. Им понадобилось только пять минут, чтобы приступить к наказанию.  
Послышалась очередь из автомата. Обычное дело в такие-то времена. Вот только необычно то, что стреляли в своих. Да еще и в тех, кто спасал жизни когда-то.  
Да, солдаты расстреляли девушек на месте. Безжизненные тела лежали на грязной земле, истекая кровью. Они даже не издали звука, прежде чем умереть. Единственное что они делали — смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
Их тела выкинули вон из крепости, где они так старались выжить. Война — дело серьезное. Немногие ее переживали. Но предателям никогда не было места в этой жизни. Вот только, можно ли считать предателем тех, кого не раз предавали? Кто знает.

***

— Вот такая легенда. Говорят, что их призраки до сих пор ходят и убивают мужчин по всему миру. Кто знает, правда ли это? — произнес Сергей, поставив очередной пустой стакан на стол.  
— Бля, что за херня? Кто-то еще верит в эти сказки? — посмеялся над ним Алексей, после чего встал из-за стола. — Ладно, парни. Мне домой надо, а то жена уроет похуже, чем тех тёлок и легенды.

Лёха оставил на столе часть денег, что компания потратила за сегодня. Он попрощался со всеми и медленным шагом пошел в сторону дома. К счастью жил он не так уж и далеко отсюда. Сам он задумался о чем-то своем. Пару раз даже вслух размышлял. Вдруг, краем глаза, он заметил две фигуры. Показалось, будто кто-то стоит и держится за руки, однако, обернувшись, он никого не увидел.

— Перебухал. Приду домой и сразу спать, — зевнув, произнес он и продолжил свой путь.

Однако, его мысли перебили. Он услышал сзади себя тихий женский смешок. Резкий разворот на сто восемьдесят и он падает в траву. Алкоголь ударил в голову, поэтому он не мог встать. Подняв глаза к небу, он увидел их: две девчонки стояли, держась за руки. Они улыбнулись, глядя ему в лицо. Однако, их глаза были будто пусты. В них не было ни эмоций, ни какой-либо заинтересованности. Они нависли над Алексеем, а одна из них наклонилась к его уху и что-то прошептала.

***

— Срочный репортаж! Найдена новая жертва серийного маньяка, — прозвучало в телевизоре, который только-только включил Сергей. — Им стал Алексей Воробьёв. Мужчина был убит на сорок втором году жизни ножевым ударом в живот. На руке выцарапаны две буквы: «М» и «О». Убийца до сих пор не найден. Убедительная просьба: не выходите из дома поздно вечером, ведь все его убийства совершаются под покровом темноты.  
— Значит, его тоже убили. Мия, Оля… Скольких еще вы убьете? — произнес Сергей, выключая телевизор.


End file.
